


tonight i am gambling

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [77]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The words <i>dangerous</i> and <i>knows too much</i> come to mind, followed up firmly by <i>stay away from him, Dick.</i></p>
<p>Dick buys him a drink as soon as he sits down. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight i am gambling

Dick makes the guy as soon as he walks in the bar. Not only does he have _fed_ written all over his face, Bruce has shown him his picture enough times that Dick basically has it permanently branded in his brain. The words _dangerous_ and _knows too much_ come to mind, followed up firmly by _stay away from him, Dick._

Dick buys him a drink as soon as he sits down. 

“I’m Dick,” he says, throwing his own shot back and grinning. 

“M,” the fed says, giving him a wry smile, like he knows something Dick doesn’t. “Thanks for the drink, but I’m not really looking to do anything more than unwind tonight.”

“I hear you,” Dick says, scanning the guy for guns. No shoulder holster, so there’s probably one on his hip underneath his coat, something smaller around his ankle. “Long day?”

“Pretty long,” M says, quirking his mouth a little before pouring the shot of tequila down his throat. “Got this cold case they handed me when I got the job that’s haunting me.”

Dick’s hands start to shake like right before he pours the gasoline, the spike of adrenaline he always gets right before he hears the explosion. Jay and Roy call him crazy, a psycho firebug, but it’s not just the fire that he’s addicted to; it’s the feeling, the rush of being too close to the flames and just barely getting out of there right before everything blows up in his face. 

“Sounds tough,” Dick says, leaning against the bar far enough that the hem of his shirt rides up, attracting the fed’s attention to the little dark hairs peeking out above the waistband of his jeans, the outline of his cock, already half hard from all the adrenaline pumping through him. “Maybe we could go somewhere and you could tell me about it.”

M doesn’t say anything, just pulls his wallet out and throws a couple of bills on the table, then follows Dick out.

 

: : :

 

“Jesus,” M grits out as Dick plants his hands on his chest and bounces on his cock, sweat darkening his hairline. “You fuck like a porn star, you know that?”

Dick just grins and rotates his hips, drawing a long, desperate groan out of M’s mouth. “Would you say,” he says, dragging his nails down M’s chest, scraping them sharply over both nipples. “That it’s almost _illegal_?”

“Jesus _fuck,_ ” M swears and pulls himself into a sitting position, wrapping his hands around Dick’s ribs as he fucks up into him until Dick throws his head back and screams, M following him right over the edge, leaving a ring of teeth marks on Dick’s shoulder before he rolls over and pulls out. 

Dick lets out a happy little sigh and drags his fingers through the mess he made on his stomach. “We should do that again sometime.”

“Mm,” M says, staring as Dick licks the come from his fingers. “Before or after I throw your pretty ass in prison?”

Dick’s gut does a triple flip, the little hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. “Kinky,” Dick says, crawling back on top of M to straddle him, rub his sticky fingers across M’s lips. “But you know that’s not going to happen.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” M mutters and throws Dick off of him, gets up and pulls his jeans back on, grabs his guns off the nightstand.

“Call me!” Dick calls out as M leaves. He stares up at the ceiling and giggles until all the nervous energy is wrung out of him, then calls Roy to come pick him up.


End file.
